gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrus
|related = GP1 |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = tyrus |handlingname = TYRUS |textlabelname = TYRUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Progen Tyrus is a two-door endurance racing car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car takes clear influence from the , , and the , seen heavily in the general shape and front and back fascia. The frontal fascia takes minor influence from the Quaife R4 GT1, whereas the side/frontal vents, headlights and front overhang take inspiration from the aforementioned McLaren. The entire underside of the vehicle is carbon plated. Under the rear hood of the vehicle is the engine cover, which is partially reused from the 811. Under this is an engine model. On the interior, there is an RPM indicator placed in the gauge cluster, below the digital dial. The vehicle features butterfly doors, as seen with the roof sections being carried with the door, although the hinge itself appears to be absent. Much like the Drift Tampa, RE-7B, Visione, Vagner and Vortex, the Tyrus features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. The liveries have the following sponsors: ;Debonaire *Atomic *Bilgeco *Chepalle *Debonaire *Fukaru *Globe Oil *Pißwasser *Progen *Terroil ;Fukaru *AKAN Records *Atomic *Chepalle *Fukaru *Globe Oil *Lombank *Nogo Vodka *Penris *Progen *Terroil Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car performs extremely well. The car has extreme grip but can still understeer around corners occasionally. It has a high top speed thanks to its extreme power. The engine sound is shared with the X80 Proto, being a very high revving engine, and the car tends to backfire when decelerating or revving quickly. Under the engine cover is a V8 model, using a combination of engine details. It has two manifolds with 4 exhausts either side, making the engine model a V8. The exhausts go through a 4-2 exhaust system out of the rear of the vehicle. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tyrus-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Cunning Stunts 4.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. TyrusFukaru-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Fukaru Tyrus on Legendary Motorsport. TyrusDebonaire-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Debonaire Tyrus on Legendary Motorsport. Tyrus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tyrus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ProgenTyrus-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Tyrus on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Tyrus-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|C1TRUS Tyrus seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Tyrus-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|B35TL4P Tyrus seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Tyrus-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|TR3X Tyrus seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: B35TL4P, C1TRU5 and TR3X. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **Tyrus "C1TRU5" is part of the 4-vehicle "Birds of Paradise" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,550,000. **Can have either the Debonaire or Fukaru livery applied, however it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *When powered down, the engine shares the same sound effect used on the Shotaro and X80 Proto. *''Tyrus'' is the Latin name of the city of Tyre in Lebanon, which in the Roman era was an important port in the Eastern Mediterranean. *The "Debonaire" livery closely resembles the on the McLaren F1 GTR Long Tail. *The description on Legendary Motorsport is referencing the McLaren F1's multiple victories in the 24 Hours of Le Mans, winning 8 constructor's championships and 182 podiums. *Due to the Pißwasser banner on the front windshield being part of the stock model, it cannot be removed. *If adding the crew emblem to the Tyrus, the emblem will be tilted sideways instead of the usual position fitted for other vehicles. *The Tyrus' digital speedometer has a maximum top speed of 180 mph. This also applies to other vehicles that feature the same speedometer/dashboard, such as the RE-7B and ETR1, as well as vehicles which can have it fitted, such as the Itali GTB Custom. *The default radio stations for the Tyrus are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. *The Tyrus has an incorrect Cinematic preview image on Rockstar Games Social Club, showing the Overflod Tyrant. See Also *ETR1 - Another endurance racing car manufactured by Emperor that was released in the same update. Navigation }} es:Tyrus pl:Tyrus ru:Tyrus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online